Gestures
by steph-901
Summary: LOLIVER. Oliver tries to help out his girlfriend.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own Hannah Montana or any brands mentioned

Gestures

The shiny red dress was ugly. It clung to tight, making a girl with a model body look kilograms over weight. The neckline was to low and it was too short to be flattering. She turned around and he winced, the scoop backline seemed to further cheapen the expensive dress. She twirled back around with a nervous smile "so what do you think?". The question was directed at him but her eyes were frantically searching her image in the mirror. He swallowed and Oliver knew that not matter what his thoughts were about the dress, all Lilly wanted from him was a smile and his approval. "You know I love everything you wear" she smiled softly till she glanced at his expression. "You hate it!" she accused, her eyes narrowed and he raised his hands in defence "no I really like it" she growled and pulled the curtain closed.

He shifted his weight on the velvet chair and glanced at his watch. He usually loved shopping but shopping with Lilly was a hellish experience. Today's adventure was in search for the perfect dress for Miley's seventeenth birthday. As her best friend, Lilly felt a pressure to look great and Oliver was beginning to feel frustrated. "I don't understand why you don't wear that blue dress… that was really pretty"

"What blue dress?" she called out "you know that one you wore to that thing? Everyone said it look nice" she revealed her face covering her body with the curtain and rolled her eyes "That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I can't wear a dress everyone has already seen me in"

"That's really superficial Lilly" she slammed the curtain shut and laughed "this is coming from the guy who freaked when he realised he had worn the same shirt twice in one fortnight?" he scoffed "that's an exaggeration and you know it".

The curtain flung open in Lilly appeared in pink. She twirled and her eyes were studying every inch of her body. It was a tad nicer then the red, but it had this vintage touch that Oliver didn't really feel on Lilly. "What's with the colour choices?" he questioned "didn't you read the invitation? Its themed 'love'"

"That such a Miley theme" Lilly shrugged, half listening "I don't really care. I just need a decent dress!" She slammed the curtain shut again and Oliver wondered if it would survive the day. "So does this mean your only wearing pink or red?" he questioned, neither of those colours were his favourite on Lilly. "well they symbolise love don't they?" he watched her shadow fumble around behind the curtain and tried to think of something that symbolised love when it hit him "Does this mean I have to wear pink if you do?" she didn't answer and Oliver narrowed his eyes "Lilly?". He watched her shadow stand still and listened as her breathing deepened. His thoughts changed from himself and back to Lilly. He stood up by the curtain as he suddenly heard soft sobs. "Lilly? Whats up?"

"Don't worry…I'm being silly" he pulled the curtain open and stepped inside. She was leaning against the makeshift wall, staring at the mirror. He placed his hands on her shoulders "What could be wring?" he cried out in utter confusion. Lilly turned and faced him and smiled meekly. "I'm being silly… I'm tired"

"Just say it"

"Nothing fits properly!" she burst, turning back to the mirror she studies her reflection. "This is why I only like shopping at sporting good stores!" he laughed at her comment and backed out the small space "get dressed and we will get lunch"

"Yeah because that's exactly what I need right now" she muttered sarcastically as she closed the curtain.

They dug into their chilli dogs and Lilly giggled as she watched Oliver drip it all over his shirt. "So I think I just want to go home after this" she stated and took a sip from her drink. "Serious? You haven't bought anything yet"

"I know. I guess I'm a tad stress from helping with the planning. Man I'm angry at Miley for the love theme. Red and pink are such tricky colours!"

"Are you sure there are no other 'love' colours?"

"None that I can think of" Oliver wiped his face with his napkin "it's a weird theme" he stated "not really. I mean decorating is really easy, its just dressing"

"Couldn't we just say our love is our outfit?" she punched his arm "I still need to wear something!"

"I say the blue dress"

"Stop pushing the blue dress!" He slurped the rest of his drink and began to stand up. He reached out for her hand and sighed "come one lets go then"

Lilly's stress over a good outfit was starting to make Oliver think. She had decided to go back next weekend and just buy the pink dress, as it was the only thing she believed looked semi decent. Although Oliver knew Lilly would look pretty in the dress, it did have the wow factor she wanted. He thought hard about the theme 'love' and instantly thought about Lilly's laugh. He scolded himself for thinking something so lame and knew Lilly would make fun of him if he ever said anything. He pulled out his phone to check the time and decided to go back to the mall and surprise Lilly with the perfect dress.

He wandered through the same shops he and Lilly had searched earlier. Everything in pink and red all looked the same and nothing he saw really screamed 'Lilly'. He was about to give up and just buy her the pink dress. He wandered through the thinning crowds and felt disappointed in himself. His romantic gesture wasn't working out to well. He entered the brightly lit store and grabbed the dress and began walking to the counter. He passed the racks with disinterest when a red and white pattern caught his eyes. Discarding the pink garment he walked over to the Sale rack and pulled out the dress. He quirked his eyebrow. It was perfect.

He really couldn't hold in his excitement so he travelled to Lilly's house to give his gift. Only she wasn't there, he tried not to view it as a bad sign as he drove to Miley's home. Nervousness took over as he walked up the Stewarts driveway, he found Lilly and Miley watching TV on the couch. They smiled glad to see him and Lilly pattered the space beside her. Hiding the bag behind his back, he slouched beside her. "I've got something for you" he sang and she grinned "oooh what?" and he passed her the bag. She was sceptical as she read the shops name on the bag. "what could you have gotten me from there?" Oliver waited expectantly as she pulled out the dress "Well do you like it?" Lilly swallowed nervously "Oliver I'm really grateful but…"

"It's the ugliest thing I have ever seen" Oliver glared at Miley "we didn't ask for you input Miley"

"Oliver…" Lilly tired to soothe "I like it but…" she trailed off and Oliver realised he had missed the mark "oh…don't worry Lills, I just thought it matched the theme". Lilly stared at the dress. It was white covered in red hearts and the had lace bows stuck all over it. The designer was aiming for a 'sweet heart' look and Lilly wondered if the bib-style top would ever return in style. It was the skirt part of the dress that really shook Lilly. It reminded her of a fancy cake, it was layers of the same tacky fabric. "She can't be seen in that… she will have to take it back"

"You can't" Oliver began dejected "it was on sale" Miley smirked "well that makes sense"

"Miley shut up" Lilly defended "I'll wear it Oliver" she smiled and fingered the lace bows "I'm really grateful" she kissed him softly and he smiled sadly "you don't have to. I just thought I was helping" he wrapped his arms around her "The gesture was really appreciated" he nodded and stared at the TV, utterly embarrassed.

Lilly was flustered. She had been helping Miley set up all day and was feeling tried. Her muscles really ached from moving furniture to create a dance floor. She wasn't really in much of a party mood and Oliver had been acting strange since the present issue. She smiled sadly at the fabric peeking out of her wardrobe. She sighed wondering if there was something to do with the ugly dress.

Oliver knocked on Lilly's bedroom door nervously. He knew she wouldn't be wearing the dress, she had bought some white thing to wear. Still deep down he hoped that she would be wearing it, he honestly believed it was a beautiful dress.

"Come in"

He opened the door and grinned. Lilly looked like a princess in her white dress. Her hair was out, framing her face and her dress wasn't either trampy or conservative. Although everything looked perfect his favourite part was her accessories. In her hair was the heart material made into a thick hair band. The bows had been taken off and she had managed to make it look trendy. He waist was cinched with the fabric and it was twisted, giving a candy cane affect. "I'm sorry I hated the dress Oliver" she began "but I wanted to wear something of it" She embraced her and they kissed. He ran his fingers over the fabric in her hair, tracing one of the hearts. "I'm going to keep a patch of it forever" she whispered and he grinned even harder "come one, we have a party to go to" he began to leave but she stood rooted "wait Oliver, I made you something to wear" he turned back around confused until she presented a homemade tie. She had left the bows on and made sure to pick the most glittered cover section. Instead of flinching or protesting, he took off his thin black tie and replaced it with Lilly's tacky tie.

"I think we make quite the pair Miss Truscott"

a/n just some fun. I was inspired by two friends when a simlar incident occured a couple of days ago.

Hope you like it!  
:D


End file.
